New1.odt
The Wizard of the Ministry of Control was standing on a small balcony near the the very top of the Tower of Unequaled Importance . That magnificent white spire at the very center of Kermac power an galactic dominance. He had wrapped his thin arms around his chest while a cool breeze tugged on the folds of his robe. Below him the city of Kermamt , without doubt the most perfect place in the Universe. A place of complete order, a place where every Kermac was provided with food, shelter and unlimited service by those species fortunate enough to be allowed to serve. A place where no one had to be afraid of subversive thoughts or disruptive ideas; where everyone respected the Ministry of Control and its Thought Police . In his mind this was about as perfect as a society could be. Everything that was necessary was provided and everything that was unneccesary was prohibited. The very idea that an individual was capable of making important decissions on their own without the guidance of the government was completely alien to him. As he watched the bright ball of Ker-Light rise above the horizion and the flyers of the Thought Police make their first morning patrols, he decided to renew his efforts to reinstate Kermac superiority across the Galaxy and the Universe. Other species, other sentient life had only one purpose and only one justification to exist. To serve the Kermac, if they could or would not do that, their existence was unneccesary. For many thousands of years it The place had always been a quiet place. The few chosen that were alowed to speak here, never raised their voices. This was the Tower of Unequaled Importance, the very center of te Kermac power and culture. It was here, the Wizards of the Kermac Dominion convened and steered the course of this mighty and very old galaxy spanning realm. This tower rising like a jeweled needle into the sky of Kermac Prime sparkled an gleamed in the early morning sun; was the destination of Wizard Virnacfunf. It was well before the usual time he decided to come and join the others to give council to the Supreme One who then made his decsions on the important things. He stepped out of the ornate decorated flyer and onto the entrance platform far above the planets surface and went straight in. While there are many settled worlds that are classified as dangerous to standard humanoid life, there is a world that exceeds them all and is the only garden world in the known universe classified as a type X planet, Green Hell. While it is a first glance a lush green world with a standard NiOx atmosphere, liquid water and an abundance of native life forms that would warrant the Garden world classification A 1 it is those life forms that make it different. There are worlds with tremendous storms, those that are tectonic very active. Worlds with dangerous life forms and other treacherous conditions; yet none are comparable. Green Hell is covered to sixty percent with deep jungles and every life form, from the smallest bacteria to gigantic floating living clouds everything has an arsenal of natural weapons and all are extremely lethal. No known species, be it Pertharians, Nul or the massive Thala is able to survive unprotected for more than a few moments on this world. The strongest corrosive acid known is produced by local ants, the deadliest poisons; bio toxic compounds far lethally beyond even the poisons used and identified by the Shail are produced by animals and plants of that world. Yet Green Hell has a small Union colony, mostly to support an Exobiology research outpost of the Union science council. ---- Chapter 2: Chapter 1 ---- Chapter 1 "I think it was a very good party!" said Charles the Robot, dumping plates and cake leftovers in the Recycler. Roy tried to remove some Sparkle Bright Neon Gum one of the guests had glued to one of his father's prized real wood book cases and said, "It was alright, I guess but I am not much for parties." The robot observed Roy struggling with the bright purple glob and started to recite. "Sparkle Bright, Sticky Messes, Oil and Tar can easily be removed by using Rox-Scrub! Roxy-Scrub, Roxy-Scrub, even you can join the club!" Roy laughed. "Charles I think you are the only Cerberus robot in the entire Galaxy that watches and recites commercials." The machine responded with its deep modulated male voice. "I also am very likely the only Cerberus Category:Fragments